Berk's Finest
by Black Devil White Demon
Summary: By Black Devil. Modern Post-apocalyptic AU. When the dead begin to walk in the city of Berk, a unlikely group of teenagers must put aside their differences in order to survive as they find themselves fighting not only the undead, but also the living.


Prologue

"All That Remains"

_There is a moment when nothing can be wiped out and left behind any more, when there is only reality and reality is horrifying._

-Friedrich Durrenmatt

* * *

Pain.

That was the only thing Henry "Horrendous Hiccup" Haddock felt as he slowly slipped into consciousness.

Everything hurt.

Waves of agony slowly slithered up his spine, spreading chills and goosebumps.

Smoke stung his nostrils.

His skin was on fire yet no feeling was present in his right arm.

His ears rang with an alarming intensity.

Every nerve in his body screamed in pain.

His right knee burned with excruciating pain.

He tried to breathe but pain exploded inside his chest.

His throat felt like sandpaper.

He tried to move his body, but it defiantly ignored the commands his brains were communicating.

He tried to look around but his vision was clouded by smoke and everything became blurry.

Minutes past before Henry's senses slowly returned, but it might as well be an eternity.

When his vision returned, Henry's eyes widened as he stared in shock at the motionless forms of his best friends.

He could see them clearly, lying only a few with away from him. A nasty gash was present on both their foreheads and blood trickled down their face and cheek, forming a dark pool around their heads. Their hair and clothes were also stained with blood coming from numerous small cuts.

_Cameron! _

_Gregory!_

Mustering up all his willpower, Henry flipped himself over with still functioning left arm and began the arduous and agonizing task of crawling over to them. He struggled, for every inch was a battle as he pulled himself down with one arm.

But it was a battle he had to overcome.

He summoned up strength he never knew he had in his scrawny body and forced his crumpled body to pull itself up next to them.

He shook Cameron's petite body with his good hand, but her body did not offer up any response.

_Don't do this to me._

_Don't do this to me!_

Suddenly, she stirred, subconsciously waving a hand in his direction.

Henry felt relief course through his body as Cameron groggily opened her wild blue eyes. She looked at Henry and opened her mouth, moving her trembling lips, but no words came out. She tried to prop herself up but her arms gave out and she went limp.

Panicked, Henry pressed his fingers against her neck and was relieved when he felt the slow but steady pulse of a beating human heart. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

It was then Henry realized he couldn't hear anything at all. A faint ringing filled the back of his head and it grew in intensity as he looked around. It was then Henry fully took notice of his surroundings. Shattered glass was everywhere, digging into his skin and above him were seats. Not just any seats, seats that were bolted to what used to be the floor. Two rows of now broken windows lined the sides of the aisle. Glancing towards a random broken window, he realized Cameron wasn't looking at him.

She was looking _outside_.

He could see the blurred but unmistakable shape of shambling figures in the distance, slowly advancing towards them.

Turning around, he saw the sprawled and crumpled heaps of his classmates, everyone of them covered in blood and glass.

He looked back out and his exceptional brain paused as it tried to process what exactly he was looking at. It resembled a person, but it couldn't have been one. He wore a tattered business suit and his skin was ghostly pale. His eyes were pearly white and something dark red covered his mouth and lower jaw. His mouth hung open and through the buzzing in his ears, a eerie moan stabbed through it. It was monotonous and droning, yet it sent chills up his spine.

As his mind started to clear, a tidal wave of bad memories flooded his fragile mind, overwhelming him with painful and gut-wrenching memories.

The blood curdling screams followed by sharp gunshots.

The wailing sirens in the distance.

The bus swerving through the chaos ridden streets.

His classmates shouting at the top of their lungs.

A loud metallic crunch followed by glass shattering and more screaming.

The euphoric sensation of weightlessness and the bone shattering impact against cold hard steel.

Henry suddenly burst into a coughing fit, violently hacking out blood. Black spots soon clouded his vision and everything went out of focus. He reached around to find something to lean on for support, but his aim was off and he missed completely, his face slamming into the cold metal. He put his arm underneath him and pushed, but his scrawny arm gave out. His strength was nonexistent.

Oh God, did he have internal bleeding?

Everything slowed down and became distorted and fuzzy. Darkness filled the edge of his cloudy vision. He looked around for any source of help, only to see a dark figure moving slowly moving their outstretched arms towards him. He tried to move away but his body refused to listen. He was at the brink of his pain threshold and he had no energy left to think, left alone defend himself.

Before the darkness overtook him, a single thought came into his mind, amidst the pain, confusion, torment, and angst.

He opened his mouth to say it, but he couldn't tell if it was coherent or not, not that it mattered.

He had to say it, otherwise, he could never forgive himself for dragging everyone along into this mess he created.

It was _his_ fault they were lying unconscious at the bottom of a overturned bus.

It was _his _fault that they were being surrounded by the undead.

It was _his_ fault that they were going to die, all because he convinced them to follow him on this dangerous trek.

_I'm sorry everyone, _he said before everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Black Devil here (White Demon's my sister, if you need proof, just read our profile page). This is my first story for How To Train Your Dragon, so constructive criticism is always welcome. This story might be a little unconventional since the characters will be changed slightly and given more modern names, like Hiccup's case below. What I will do however, is incorporate characters from the literature portion of the franchise rather then stay exclusive with the cast of the movie and TV show. That way, I don't have to use an expy too often for throwaway characters and can bring some fan favorites back into the story. In case you're wondering why zombies, I'm a big fan of _The Last of Us _and was heavily influenced by the Imagine Dragons songs "Demons" and "Monster".

Unfortunately, since I only write when I'm bored, updates will be infrequent. Sorry for the inconvenience. The next chapter will give you more context, this is just an _in media res_ opening.

_Dramatis personæ _(as far as the reader knows)

Henry "Horrendous Hiccup" Haddock

Cameron (Henry's best friend?)

Gregory (Henry's best friend?)


End file.
